I Don't Love You
by Saginuma Orochi
Summary: ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar en la plenitud de tus 14 años? Miyasaka lo sabe y no pensó en que podía vivirlo.


**N/A: Pues luego de mucho, mucho...muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo sin subir nada, traigo esto~ que escribí hace ya muchos meses. Hay muchas más historias en mi cabeza, pero me da una pereza inmensa escribirlas porque ya no son lo mismo a como está en mi block de notas mental ._. y bueno, esta la edité.**

**Me encantaría que dejaran reviews gays :D con cosas muy gays~ en fin, haber si les gusta.**

Título: I Don't Love You  
Autora: Orochimaru Saginuma  
Fecha: 25/09/2012

* * *

Aquel día era caluroso, algo raro para ser otoño... aunque en realidad no se definía el clima en esos días. El tiempo había estado muy "travieso".

Ese día era especialmente bueno para Miyasaka Ryou quién haría las pruebas del Club de Atletismo para calificar al torneo nacional.  
En verdad estaba muy emocionado; Kazemaru había regresado al club ahora más rápido y fuerte que antes.

Caminó hacia los vestidores, se cambió y luego fue directo a la pista para comenzar a calentar. Algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron para desearle suerte y darle ánimo.

Después, en las gradas lo vio sentado y es que el peli azul no participaría en dicha prueba.

"Luego de todo lo que he pasado con el club de Fútbol, no quiero volver a saber de competencias. Pero da tu mejor esfuerzo y califica, tienes que hacerlo por todo el club, todos confiamos en ti." esas habían sido las palabras de su superior y que ese día lo inspiraron.

Luego de cruzar algunas miradas, Kazemaru le dedicó una sonrisa simple pero que había sido muy significativa para el rubio. Le devolvió el gesto.

Ahora que lo recordaba, él y su superior se habían vuelto más unidos luego de que regresara al club, además de que el mayor le ayudaba con algunas materias que le parecían difíciles y algunas veces salían juntos, lo invitaba a su casa para ver alguna película, jugar videojuegos o simplemente estar recostados en la cama contando anécdotas de todo tipo.

De nueva cuenta volteó y ahora Endou Mamoru se encontraba sentado muy cerca de su superior.

Ellos también lo notaron y Endou, con su gran energía y alegría, gritó desde las gradas:

-¡VAMOS MIYASAKA-SAN, TU PUEDES, DA LO MEJOR DE TI!- mientras el castaño agitaba su mano con gran enjundia.

Luego de eso el de ojos verdes les sonrió aunque por dentro estaba tan molesto y furioso por la presencia de aquel "idiota".  
Comenzó a trotar por toda la pista y de reojo miraba como el "Capitán" y "Kazemaru-sempai" reían y estaban cada vez más cerca.  
Dio alrededor de cinco vueltas, en la última y al pasar a un lado de las gradas, notó como Endou se sonrojaba y el peli azul también. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Siguió corriendo y por fin era hora de la competencia. Se preparó...

"En sus marcas. Listo... ¡FUERA!" Y el sonido de un disparo se escuchó.  
Todos estaban corriendo, solo eran 4 personas y el rubio ya le llevaba la delantera a todos, por mucho.  
Casi al llegar a la meta, pudo ver como el moreno de la banda naranja se acercaba más y más a Ichirouta y de pronto… se estaban besando. Se detuvo.  
Metros antes de la meta, se detuvo completamente y quedó en shock; Endou y Kazemaru se separaron y lo vieron enfrente de ellos, Ryou estaba con un río lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Mi-Miyasaka…esto…- Mamoru no sabía cómo excusarse luego de aquella acción.

-ca-llate- dijo en voz baja, pero los otros dos lo habían escuchado perfectamente.

-¡Miyasaka!- gritó el de ojos color caoba.

-¡TE ODIO!- gritó con más fuerza el rubio y corrió lejos de aquel lugar sin saber que su superior lo perseguía.

-Lo siento Endou, tengo que ir tras él- y con desesperación bajo de donde estaba para perseguir a su amigo.

"¿Porque me ha hecho algo como esto? Creí que teníamos algo especial. Creí que me amaba..." mil y un cosas más pensó mientras corría sin rumbo.

-¡MIYASAKA, ESPERA! ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR!- por fin escuchó a quién había estado corriendo tras él. -¿Por qué has huido de esa manera?- se detuvo el mayor y trató de normalizar su respiración.

El rubio hacía lo mismo, no respondía y le daba la espalda.

-Estabas a punto de ganar tu pase a las nacionales... ¿Porque has hecho eso?- le reclamó. No era para más, todo su club había puesto las esperanzas en él.

-Creí...que...- dijo con voz muy baja.

-¿Qué dices?- el peli azul lo tomo del brazo para voltearlo y el pequeño estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas. -¿Porque lloras?- preguntó extrañado y acerco su mano para limpiar uno de los bonitos y verdes ojos de su compañero.

Miyasaka, al sentir aquel contacto, apartó bruscamente la mano contraria -¡NO ME TOQUES!.. No quiero que vuelvas a tocarme con tus manos, que seguramente lo han tocado tantas veces...- le gritó.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó un muy confundido Kazemaru.

-Si no querías nada conmigo no tenías por qué tratarme así- dijo entre sollozos el rubio.

Ahora el mayor comprendía todo. Ahora sabía bien porque Miyasaka estaba actuando de esa manera.

-¿Acaso tú...?- y el peli azul no pudo terminar aquella pregunta ya que el mismo Ryou le respondió.

-Estoy enamorado de ti. Desde siempre. Creí que lo habías notado, pero veo que me equivoque- Ahora lo miraba a los ojos. -Creí que todo eso que habíamos pasado juntos era porque tú también sentías lo mismo que yo. Creí que me amabas...Y AHORA SÉ QUE ESE IDIOTA... ese idiota...- de nuevo se derrumbó y volvió a llorar.

-Yo...lo siento, no tenía idea. Pero si te trataba de esa forma era porque somos amigos, yo...no quería herir tus sentimientos...- le dijo arrepentido, la verdad es que no había notado las constantes insinuaciones del rubio.

-Ya no tiene caso, era mejor que no hubieras regresado al club. No si ibas a ilusionarme de esa manera!- ahora el pequeño rubio estaba arrodillado y sollozando mientras su superior lo observaba.

-Lo siento si te hice pensar otra cosa, nunca fue mi intención. Yo...estoy enamorado de Endou, lo amo- el mayor le dio la espalda dispuesto a irse. -Yo no te amo- dijo finalmente, apretó fuerte su puño y caminó en dirección a la pista donde estaban hace unos momentos y había dejado a Mamoru.

Aquellas palabras habían herido demasiado, el pequeño, frágil y joven corazón de Miyasaka Ryou, quién a sus 14 años ya había experimentado el rechazo de su primer amor.

* * *

**:D ¿Que tal?**  
**¿De menos un chocolate virtual me merezco?**

**¬¬ vale, ya sé que no.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima ;)**


End file.
